I Will Never Leave You
by indiangirl2008
Summary: A short story on a relationship between Gaara and a secret woman after Gaara kills Yashamaru. It's better then the summary so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Naruto fan fic, I'll try to do my best and if you don't like it, say why, and if you do thank you. This will _possibly_ be a two chapter story since I have a very big idea forming in my head for another story.**

**A/N: I'm basing this off of when Gaara isn't a Genin yet, but after Yashamaru tried to kill him.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…blah, blah, yada, yada, yada…**

**

* * *

I'll Leave When I Am Killed**

Gaara walked around the quiet empty street. Everyone ran inside afraid that they would be Gaara's next victim like so many others before them. Inside Gaara, he felt hollow and alone since he accidentally killed Yashamaru not too long ago. He also felt power that he wanted to unleash, but there were never enough people to release it upon.

Gaara quickly walked through the streets until he reached his home. Once he entered he felt an immense amount of chakra after entering.

"Who's there?" He asked getting in his fighting stance.

"Don't worry Gaara it's just me." A female voice said.

"What are you doing here Kana?" He asked letting his guard down slightly.

"Just came to see how you are. Besides my mission is over for now."

"What mission would that be?"

"To kill a very high power man and his son, they were an increasing threat to my clan, so I did what was necessary to protect them." Kana said and sat down in one of chairs close by.

"Well I'm glad to see that you survived that ordeal well." Gaara said with a smirk.

"What about you Gaara? I've heard that you've been killing more and more people here."

"So what! I live to kill."

Kana looked out at the sand storm that had started and then closed her eyes.

"Kana something's changed about you, what happened when you went off on that mission?" Gaara said now kneeling in front of her at eye level.

"I saw him…" Kana started but left the sentence open.

"Saw who?" Gaara pressed on.

"Kakashi Hatake. It's been 2 years since I last saw him, and I damn near blew my cover. There is something about that man that I have to find out, but I can't do it unprepared."

Gaara looked at Kana. He then noticed that she had changed in many ways. She was more like him, taking dangerous, unmeaning less, cold-hearted missions just to get stronger to defeat this Kakashi. She no longer had the warm heart in her eyes, and now it was replaced with what her jutsu was, Nightmare Cloud Jutsu. He knew she replayed that night that changed her life for the worse, and that all she wanted to do was destroy the one person that did it to her.

"Gaara…Gaara…GAARA!" Kana kept saying over and over again to get his attention. He finally looked up at her. "I think it's time for you to lay down. It's getting late."

"Kana…something's different about you. You aren't the same like you were before. What happened?" Gaara asked looking into her dark ocean blue eyes.

"I'll tell you when I'm ready, but right now you need to go to bed." Kana stood up and followed Gaara to his room to make sure he did as told.

"What about you?" Gaara asked.

"I'll be fine. Just go to bed little one." Kana said in her motherly voice that he had grown used to since she helped him.

Kana went into the spare bedroom and unbuttoned her blue kimono revealing a black skin tight top and shorts. She folded up her kimono before undoing her long black hair that went just above her knees. It was times like these when she felt at home, especially with Gaara safe. In reality, Kana and Gaara weren't that far apart in age, only 8 years difference between the two. The relationship they felt between each other was of brother and sister, despite Gaara already having brothers and sisters.

'I will find you someday Kakashi Hatake and you'll wish that you never met me in the first place.'

**

* * *

This is pretty short compared to what I usually write, but I don't want to keep going on and on and on and on… well you get the point. So please review and tell me what your thoughts are on this. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Gaara woke up to the smell of rice and vegetables hot off the stove. It had been a while since he had that meal, and he loved it when Kana made it. When he entered the kitchen he saw Kana sitting at the table sharpening her kunai knives and looking out the window.

"Kana what's the matter?" Gaara asked sitting in front of her.

"My brother…it's been two years since he died…doing these missions is almost pointless now…being a ninja is almost pointless…" Kana stopped and put her kunai knife down on the table.

"Kana what are you saying?" Gaara asked this time even more worried.

He stood up and went up to Kana to see her eyes different then what they usually were before.

"Kana stop it now. Don't bring it out! You can't do it now! KANA!" Gaara screamed. At this point Kana broke from her trance and looked at Gaara's frightened face.

"What happened?" Kana asked putting her head in her hands.

"Your eyes started changing and you were saying that since your brother died that these missions are pointless. What do you mean by that?"

"My twin brother, Kane, and I went to the academy together. We did everything together; trained, fought, and went into the ANBU together, but when he was killed everything changed. I wasn't there to see him or my parents, let alone my village before it was destroyed."

"Kana you have to let that go. Stop going back to that time… I understand that your Jutsu sometimes makes you go back to that time, but please try to control it or it will control you."

"You know I wonder who is taking care of whom right now." Kana said slightly chuckling.

"Hey you taught me. Besides aren't you going to train me soon?" Gaara asked seriously.

"Maybe it depends on what the Hokage says. He is starting to interfere with my missions, but I'm going to keep fighting until I can't anymore." Kana said and stood up. "Hey Gaara why don't you go and get some of that food before it goes to waste? I know it's you favorite." She said and gave him one of her rare smiles.

Gaara nodded and grabbed two bowls and filled them to the brim. He handed one bowl to Kana and sat down before eating his. Their breakfast was interrupted by a knock at the door not too long afterwards. Kana stood and answered,

"Izumo, Kotetsu, what are you doing here?" Kana asked surprised.

"Kana, the Hokage wishes to see you immediately." Izumo said.

"Why now?" Kana whispered knowing that Gaara was peeking from behind the wall. He saw Kana look back at him and nod for him to go finish breakfast.

"Who was that?" Kotetsu asked.

"He's none of your concern, but what _my_ concern is, is what does the Hokage want with me?"

"It's something to do with you last mission. He wouldn't tell us the specifics, but whatever it is, he needs you now." Izumo said.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a moment." Kana said and partially shut the door.

Gaara saw her run to the spare bedroom and grab her important things before returning to the kitchen.

"You have to go, don't you?" Gaara asked with his head down.

"Yes. Those guys out there said that the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village needs me."

"Probably for another worthless mission." Gaara said angrily.

"Gaara…" Kana started.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE!" Gaara yelled. At this, Izumo and Kotetsu came rushing in.

"Is there a problem in here?" Izumo asked.

"No. Let's go, we might as well leave before the sandstorm starts." Kana said and stood up grabbing her bag and following the two ninjas outside.

Gaara stood in the kitchen shaking with rage, until he remembered at one time what Kana said to him,

'_Remember Gaara, I'll leave this earth when I'm killed, but I will never leave this place.'_

Gaara touched where his heart was and looked out the kitchen window. When he saw Kana's figure getting smaller and smaller in the window, he ran out the door yelling,

"Kana…KANA…KANA!"

Kana turned and dropped her bag in time, at which Gaara jumped in her arms and started to cry.

"I don't want you to leave! I want you to stay here with me forever! Please don't go on anymore missions! I don't just want to feel you in my heart, but here like right now!"

"Oh Gaara." Kana sighed and hugged him tighter. She set him down and made him make eye contact with her. "Gaara I want you to have this." Kana handed him a necklace with the symbol for strength.

"What is this?" Gaara asked.

"It's a good luck charm my mother gave me when I was your age. She gave it to me for when I didn't feel like I was strong enough, and now I want you to have it so you can have the strength like I have. I want you to go to the academy and be the best. Be the best there ever was here in the Sand Village, but also no more killing the villagers. I know they sneer at you, but there are good people out there." Kana said and stood up to her full height of 5' 7". "Just be the boy that I have learned to know."

"I will." Gaara whispered.

"Gaara say it louder. If you just whisper it, it won't feel like your telling your heart that."

"I will!" Gaara said louder and more truthfully now.

"Great. Now I must go. Just remember everything that I have helped you with." Kana said and put her hand on his head.

Gaara smiled and waved her off until he couldn't see her anymore.

**

* * *

This is the end of this short fic, but it will be connected to a much bigger story that I'm writing at the moment, so keep a look out on that. Thanks for the review!**


End file.
